Enough
by TheMastress
Summary: He knows this isn't the way it's supposed to work. The Bad Boy isn't supposed to get the Good Girl. The Bad Boy is supposed to break the Good Girl and then the Good Girl is supposed to go running into the Good Boy's arms and live Happily Ever After. P/R


**Title:** Enough

**Author:** TheMastress, or smartalli on LJ

**Count:** 4900+

**Characters/Pairings:** Puck/Rachel, Aaron Puckerman (OC)

**Warnings:** Puck language, sexy situations

**Summary:** He knows this isn't the way it's supposed to work. The Bad Boy isn't supposed to get the Good Girl. The Bad Boy is supposed to break the Good Girl and then the Good Girl is supposed to go running into the Good Boy's arms and live Happily Ever After.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Not mine. Don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Puckermen fic. For anyone who's unaware what that means, I will do my best to explain. (And if you already know, please feel free to skip this A/N.) A while ago on Tumblr, someone posted a picture of Mark Salling with this tagline: What if there were two of them? And it all sorta grew from there. Before long, Noah Puckerman got a twin brother and the twin brother got a name (Aaron) and a few characteristics. Aaron is usually acknowledged as being older (by a few minutes) and generally better behaved, but most of the interpretation of him as a character is left up to the writer.

**A/N 2:** I tend to rate up just to be safe, so this is more like a hard T, light M. No real smut here, guys. Reviews are lovely and always appreciated.

* * *

><p>It's two o'clock in the morning and he's about a half second away from sliding his dick into its home when her cell phone rings. Thirty seconds earlier it'd beeped with a text, but they'd just ignored it 'cause they figured it was Santana telling Rachel she'd gotten lucky (or, in her case, had an average night) again. Rachel can wait to answer that shit. But this time her phone is actually <em>ringing<em> and they both know whose damn ringtone that is, so he rolls off to the side and tries not to be too pissed that his twin brother has some sort of knack for cock blocking him.

He's not trying that hard.

"Aaron, are you okay?...No, no of course not...Yes...Do you...Okay...Okay...Sure."

She hangs up and he turns his head to look at her. "He's at the front door, isn't he?"

She gives him a little apologetic half smile and that's all he needs to see to know the answer, so he reaches off the side of the bed for his shirt (that he pulled off her awesome body about ten minutes ago) and his boxers (that she pulled off of him using only the big toe on her left foot – his girl is crazy talented – nine minutes ago). She pulls the shirt on and leans over to kiss him and he wraps his hand around her hair and slides it out of the neck of the shirt.

"I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

She says it like it's her fault that he's always doing this crap, and that pisses him off. Sometimes he thinks she'd forgive Aaron anything, just because he's made a few decisions that haven't worked out so well for him. And Aaron knows it, too. So he's constantly using that sympathy she has for him, taking advantage of Rachel's huge heart. Few things piss him off more than someone taking advantage of Rachel. "You know he pulls this shit on purpose."

"Be realistic, Noah. How would he know we're about to have sex?"

He pulls his boxers on over his hips a little roughly and he knows she can tell he's mad, but he doesn't care. He gets why they're stopping, why she's gonna answer the door, but it doesn't mean he can't be pissed off about it. "I don't know, Rach. But he always seems to call right before I stick my dick in your pussy, and I'm gettin' pretty fuckin' tired of it."

It says something about her, about how long they've been together, about how well she knows him, that she doesn't even cringe, just says gently, "I know you're frustrated, but he doesn't sound good. I think Quinn's withholding visitation from Beth."

She walks around the bed to his side, where he's sitting, and puts her hands on his face, tilting it up and kissing him. His hands move under her shirt (his shirt) and onto her belly, gliding over the baby that's so new they haven't told anyone about it yet, and he's glad for like, the _thousandth_ time he kept his dick in his pants and turned down Quinn's advances at Rutherford's party that night. (Not that he would have ever said yes. Not when he had a girl like Rachel.) "You better go answer the door."

She smiles and kisses him one more time and asks, "Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

She leaves and about twenty seconds later he hears the front door open and close and Aaron's voice coming from the family room.

He's been doing this a lot lately, getting so drunk that all he can remember is Rachel's phone number and where they live. Once, she was so worried after one of his phone calls she made Puck go out at three in the morning to get him and he practically had to haul his brother out of the gutter in front of some seedy bar. Puck tried to ask him what the fuck was wrong with him, but all Aaron kept muttering was something about Beth and Quinn and Rachel. So Puck stopped asking.

He's not stupid. He knows what's going on. It's just not anything new. Aaron's been in love with Rachel since they were fourteen. (It's just his bad luck that Puck's been in love with her since they were five. Dude should have gotten a clue earlier.) Everyone in Lima thought they'd end up together – the Good Girl and the Good Puck. The Puckerman who got good grades, the Puckerman who didn't throw kids in dumpsters, the Puckerman who didn't give their ma premature grey hair. But Rachel chose him. Puck. _Noah_.

It shocked the fuck out of everyone.

He knows this isn't the way it's supposed to work. The Bad Boy isn't supposed to get the Good Girl. The Bad Boy is supposed to break the Good Girl and then the Good Girl is supposed to go running into the Good Boy's arms and live Happily Fuckin' Ever After.

Only, funny thing, Puck never screwed up.

And yeah...no one saw _that shit _comin'.

They kept expecting to see Rachel walk into school in tears or scream at him in the middle of the lunchroom or storm out of glee. They expected Puck would cheat on her and when it happened, they figured she would go running to Aaron and he would kiss her boo boos and make everything all better. Puck would be a Lima loser, just like they predicted, and Aaron and Rachel would ride off into the sunset together. All would be right with the world.

Never happened.

They fought in high school, sure, and they broke up a couple of times, but it never lasted very long. For one thing, Puck's not as much of an idiot as people think he is. Sure, he's made some bad choices and done some pretty stupid things, but the last thing he'd ever do is hurt the one person who's always believed in him. He'd rather make like that climber dude and saw off his own arm with a pocketknife than hurt Rachel. And see, even though Puck thinks that's pretty much the most obvious thing in the world, no one ever seems to get that about him. Rachel says it's because they all underestimate him, that they don't take the time to look past the surface, and yeah, that's probably true. No one's ever thought he'd amount to much. Which is exactly the reason everyone figured Rachel would wise up one day and dump his loser ass and go on to greener pastures with Aaron.

But the thing about Rachel? People tend to underestimate her too.

In the beginning of their junior year, Aaron tried to steal Rachel from him. Puck had been expecting that ever since he caught Aaron looking at Rachel differently one day when they were fourteen, so he wasn't really all that surprised. Pissed, but not surprised. And since his brother can be kind of an arrogant bastard when he wants to be, he probably figured all those idiots were right and it wouldn't take much to get Rachel to switch out Puckermans, even though Puck and Rachel had been dating since the beginning of freshman year. Why shouldn't it? Aaron had pretty much always gotten whatever he wanted, like it was his birthright or something, so why should Rachel be any different?

Except Aaron should have known better, 'cause when Rachel figured out what he was doing, she got so pissed at him she wouldn't talk to him for a couple of weeks. Legit gave him the straight up silent treatment. And when she finally decided to talk to him, she called him a horrible brother and said if he couldn't respect her relationship with him, with Noah, then he could go fuck himself. (He's paraphrasing.)

Aaron's been a good boy ever since, even though anyone with a brain and basic observational skills can tell it's practically killing him. But he does it for her, because she asked him to, and for himself, 'cause he can't stand the idea of notbeing in her life. He settles for being her friend, even though it'll never be enough, and pulls this shit whenever it hits him that he can't have what he wants most. Puck would be more pissed at him for it, but he knows if he were in Aaron's shoes, he'd probably be doing the exact same thing. He wouldn't be able to give up Rachel either.

Still? This whole, "calling Rachel in the middle of the night, drunk off his ass" thing has to stop. _Now._ Shit's just not kosher.

"Aaron."

"Noah." He's actually not that drunk. Usually he can't get out Puck's full name (and it's only two syllables, so it's not like it's that fuckin' hard).

Puck lifts Rachel up off the couch and sits down in her spot then pulls her back down to sit on his lap, kissing her on the neck, just below her jaw. Yeah, he's kinda shoving his relationship with Rachel in his brother's face, but dude needs to know his place. Rachel may be Aaron's best friend, she may be the one he goes to when shit gets bad, but she's _Puck's _wife and _Puck's _best friend too. And if Aaron needs a little reminding every once in a while, Puck's got no problem doing that.

"So Quinn's being a bitch again, huh?"

"Yeah." It takes Aaron a minute to pull his eyes away from Rachel's legs. (Can't really blame him for that. Rachel's legs have always been solid fuckin' _gold_.) "She wants me to sign away my rights to Beth, so Finn can be legally recognized as her father, since he's her _real _dad and all."

"No shit?"

"No shit." He sighs. Aaron might not be crazy about how Beth made it into the world or who her mom is, but Puck knows he'd do anything for her. All this back and forth, antagonistic shit with Quinn must be wearin' him out. "Apparently, having two dads is confusing for her, and detrimental to her development or...whatever."

"Bullshit!"

Puck lifts his eyebrows and shoots a look at Aaron, who has an identical look on his face. "Baby?"

Her hand moves from resting on his shoulder to cupping his neck, her fingers running over the short hairs on his head and she takes a deep breath and says, "I apologize for my coarse language, but the notion that having two fathers in some way sets a child up for failure later in life is completely ridiculous, not to mention scientifically unfounded. My fathers were excellent role models. And though it would have certainly been nice to have a mother in my teen years, when I had questions about all of the changes I was going through, I wanted for nothing. I was raised in a home full of love. And that's far better than what many people get."

Aaron looks away, and Puck rolls his eyes. Of course he's gonna have to explain this to her.

It's pretty simple math, but for some reason Rachel's never gotten it.

Noah loves Rachel. Rachel loves Noah. Aaron loves Rachel. Quinn loves Aaron. Aaron and Quinn had a daughter together. Aaron still loves Rachel. Quinn's pissed off and turns into a vindictive bitch whenever anyone so much as mentions Rachel's name.

And Finn's oblivious to everything.

Aaron knew shit about being a dad when Beth was born (not his fault, since their dad is such an awesomely fucked up role model), so when he got his time with her, Puck and Rachel helped him out and made it into a group parenting thing. And since Beth's a Puckerman, it took her about zero seconds to fall crazy in love with Rachel. Ever since she could form sentences, it's been Auntie Rachel this and Auntie Rachel that and it pisses Quinn off, so for years she's been trying to turn Beth against Rachel. Hasn't worked, though. Beth still wants to be a Broadway star, just like her favorite person in the whole world.

"That's the point, babe. Quinn's pissed off that we spend so much time with Beth."

He sees the understanding dawn in her eyes and she says, "You mean she's angry _I _spend so much time with Beth."

Even with the heated tone in her voice, he can see the hurt in her eyes and he hates this shit. He hates reminding her that there are people who still make it their life's mission to treat her like crap. "You're a better mom to her kid than she is. She feels threatened by you."

He's not about to say that other thing out loud, that Quinn's pissed that even having Aaron's kid didn't make him love her more than Rachel. Or at all.

She huffs. It's adorable as fuck and so Rachel, and the corners of his mouth twinge. "That's incredibly petty of her. Trying to force Aaron to give up parental rights because her daughter might _like_ me more? Aaron...you have to fight her on this. Don't let her bully you into it. Noah and I will help you in any way we can, won't we?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. Course."

She smiles and kisses him, like she's proud of his answer (not like he was gonna say anything else), and hops off his lap when the tea kettle starts to scream. She starts moving around in the kitchen and Puck and Aaron just sit there in silence, because Puck's still a little ticked off that he isn't having sex with his wife and Aaron's a little ticked off about Beth and Quinn and, probably, the fact that _he _isn't having sex with Puck's wife either.

They used to be a lot closer. They never finished each other sentences or anything creepy like that, but with all the crap their dad put the family through, they ended up spending most of their time together as kids. At first they tried to spend more time at temple and at the JCC, but their ma got tired of the whispers and the stares pretty quickly, so after that they really only went when Nana Connie made them. Their ma kept hoping something would happen to some other family that would take the spotlight off them, but the Lima Jewish community is kinda small, so that was a little like hoping for Elton John not to be into dudes. Pretty damn pointless.

And then Rachel and her dads moved to town.

There were still whispers about his family (the pointing was a pretty big tipoff), but most of the whispers now were about Rachel and her two dads. The stuff he overheard was usually pretty tame – like about how sweet they all were, and how well-mannered and talented Rachel was – but there were a few people who insisted on being assholes, saying the Berrys were "unnatural" and "against God". And that shit was just not cool, 'cause even after his ma told Mr. and Mr. Berry about his deadbeat dad five minutes after meeting them, they still treated her the same way, and not as though she had some disease or something, like most of the temple had when their dad left them. They were nice to her, and his ma deserved to have some people who were nice to her, so who gave a rat's ass if they were two dudes?

Well, John Goldstein apparently, 'cause the idiot started mouthing off about the Berrys the day they first showed up at temple, calling them "a virus". Rachel had been walking towards the playground, probably to introduce herself (they'd all seen her, standing there with her dads and his mom and Nana Connie, but they hadn't actually met yet), when Goldstein opened his big fat mouth. When she heard him, she stopped and stood there in the middle of the lawn, her hands hanging down at her sides and her big, sad eyes staring down at the ground, and that made Puck want to beat in the kid's face even more.

Which is kinda what he did.

To be fair, Puck did give him a warning first. Told him if he didn't shut his mouth, he'd do it for him. And then Goldstein started spouting off all this bullshit about how gay people didn't deserve to live and Aaron was just standing there behind him, next to the slide, not saying _anything _to back him up, and Puck found he couldn't really control the way his hands made themselves into fists.

When some of the parents finally pulled them off each other, Goldstein looked a lot worse off than he did, which made Puck feel pretty damn satisfied, but he cringed when he saw his ma storming over. He knew she'd freak out over his ruined clothes and when she got there she pulled him aside and started giving him a lecture. Normally he'd just take it, but his ma kept asking why he couldn't be better behaved, like Aaron, and that just made him mad.

So he interrupted her and told her that Goldstein was going on and on about how Rachel and her dads shouldn't be there and about how gay people were bad and that couldn't be right because the Berrys were being so nice to her, and that even when Puck asked him to stop, he wouldn't. And that Goldstein had totally hit him first, so he was really just defending himself. (Which was true.)

His ma got this look in her eye then and she started to smooth down his shirt, pulling pieces of stray playground mulch out of his front pocket. She didn't say much, just sort of tried to straighten his clothes out as much as she could, mumbling under her breath her gratitude that if he had to get in a fight, at least it had happened after services. Aaron came over then and she asked them both if they could manage not to get into any more trouble in the next few minutes, while she finished talking to Rachel's dads, and they shrugged. She sighed, braced her hands on her back to support her belly (Becca was about two and a half weeks from being born) and said something in Yiddish under her breath. And when she turned and walked away, Puck saw Rachel standing about twenty feet away, looking right at him.

When their eyes met she started to walk toward him, the red ribbon in her hair fluttering, her hands clasped in front of her. She had on this little blue and white dress and those shiny white little girl shoes without a scuff on them and when she stopped in front of them, she gave Aaron a little smile and a nod before she turned her eyes to him and gave him the biggest, most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

He was half in love with her before she ever opened her mouth.

_Hi. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, and I'm going to be a star one day._

_I'm Noah Puckerman, and I don't know what I'm gonna be._

_Well, whatever you grow up to be, I'm sure it'll be something amazing. _

She kissed him on the cheek and told him thank you and just kept smiling that big smile at him, and he knew then he was a goner.

He'd be in love with Rachel Berry for the rest of his life.

Rachel walks back into the room with a tea for herself, a hot chocolate for Puck and a bottle of Gatorade and a couple of aspirin for Aaron. "No hot chocolate for me, Ray?"

She sits back down on Puck's lap and levels Aaron with a look. "When you stop drinking yourself into the ground, Aaron, I'll be happy to make you one of my award-winning hot chocolates. But I will not slave away in the kitchen just to hear you vomit it back up in the guest bathroom five minutes later. Take your aspirin and drink your Gatorade."

Puck takes a large sip of his hot chocolate, licking his lips. "Your hot chocolate _is_ pretty damn awesome, babe."

Her face lights up and she kisses him. "Thank you, Noah."

Aaron grumbles (huge mistake) and Rachel purses her lips and stares pointedly at the aspirin still in his hand. So he tosses them in his mouth and swallows about a third of the bottle of Gatorade and opens his mouth wide. "Look, ma! I can take my pills like a big boy."

"Excellent, Aaron! And when you stop searching for the answer to your troubles in the bottom of a bottle of Jack, maybe then your father and I will discuss extending your curfew." She sighs and stands up. "I'm going to bed. Noah, will you-"

"Yeah. I'll turn everything off and make sure he's all set."

"Thank you." She pauses at the foot of the stairs. "If you keep doing what you're doing..." She shakes her head and frowns. Her voice is soft and sad, and Puck wants to take a baseball bat to his stupid, asshole brother for upsetting her. Again. "I just...I wish you would stop hurting yourself, Aaron. It's rather hard to watch."

They watch her walk up the stairs and out of sight and the door to the master bedroom shuts before Aaron speaks. "She's almost as good at the Jewish mother guilt thing as ma is, isn't she?"

"Yeah, well...she may as well get the practice in while she's still got the time."

He doesn't mean to tell him like this, doesn't mean to spring it on him. But Puck's not exactly in the mood to be nice. So sue him.

Aaron falls back into the couch. "She's..."

"Pregnant? Knocked up? Expecting? With child? Got a bun in the oven? Yeah."

"Congratulations."

He can barely get the word out, so Puck knows he doesn't mean it. But it's not worth the fight that's bound to happen if he calls him on it, so he accepts it for what it is, even if it bothers him that his twin brother can't manage to be happy for him. "Thanks."

Puck stands up and takes the cups into the kitchen and when he walks back into the family room, Aaron's leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, staring at the ground like it can tell him how his life got to be so fuckin' screwed up.

"You know if you keep pullin' this shit, you're gonna end up just like him, don't you?"

He laughs. "To do that I'd have to abandon my three kids and my wife to go on the road playing shitty music in dive bars for pocket change, but I don't even play the guitar." Aaron smirks. "You're the musician, remember?"

Puck takes the jab and smiles humorlessly. "Alright, how 'bout this? Rachel's not the kind of girl who'll keep allowing you to be a shit to yourself. So if you don't wanna do it for yourself, and you don't wanna do it for Beth, fine." He lifts an eyebrow. "Do it for Rachel."

Aaron glares at him. "That's dirty, No'."

_Of course_ it's fuckin' dirty. Puck's being an asshole and pulling the Rachel card. But he's tired of this woe is me bullshit. Dude needs to wake up and realize that the world isn't going to bow down at his feet just because he thinks it should. "Rachel's the most forgiving person in the world, but if you keep doin' this, one day she's gonna stop picking up the phone at two in the morning." Puck checks the front door to make sure it's locked. "You know where everything is. If you gotta spew, make sure you hit the toilet this time."

"I'm not-"

"Don't really give a shit, Aaron." He pauses with his hand on the stair rail and says, "Quinn's a bitch. We'll talk to a lawyer in the morning about Beth, alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, alright."

"She can't just pull this crap with you because she feels like it. Beth's _your_ kid, and you have just as much right to be in her life as Quinn does. You're a good dad. Don't let her get away with her vindictive bullshit."

Puck's halfway up the stairs when Aaron says, "Seriously, No'...congrats." He means it this time, so Puck nods and leaves Aaron to sulk downstairs.

Aaron always got everything first when they were growing up. Everything. Like they'd spent their whole lives in a fuckin' alphabetical line or something. And it's ridiculous, and it shouldn't have worked out that way, but it did. Aaron kissed a girl first (Quinn, and in retrospect that seems like it was a really, really bad idea), Aaron lost his v-card first (to Brittany) and Aaron got his license first (like, thirty minutes before Puck did but their ma made this huge fuckin' deal about it). Shit, he even got to blow out his birthday candles first every year 'cause he's "older". (By three goddamn minutes.) But he didn't get Rachel first. He didn't get Rachel at all.

And that's never failed to piss Aaron off.

Puck climbs into their bed and starts to slide up her body, pulling her shirt (his shirt) up far enough to reveal her little polka dotted panties. He runs his lips over the top of them from hip to hip, breathing out little puffs of air that make her stomach clench. He smirks into her skin and kisses each hip then pulls the shirt up a little higher to expose her stomach. He rubs his cheek over her stomach, over their baby, and her hands reach for him, one hand running through his 'hawk, the other running her fingers over his exposed cheek. He plants a kiss on her belly and pulls the shirt up higher, first exposing her ribs then finally over the tops of her breasts. He runs his nose slowly along the underside of Lefty (Tony, though if Rachel ever knew he'd named her tits, she'd probably kick his ass), then brings his nose up to nudge and nuzzle her nipple. That never fails to make her laugh (he _knows_ his wife's body) and she lets out a giggle that's probably louder than she expected 'cause she claps her hand over her mouth.

(She's always been crazy aware of their sex noises whenever Aaron's around. Puck gets it. He doesn't _like _it, but he gets it. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't give a crap if they heard or not. But it's his twin brother, so he doesn't want to be a total shit about it, even though his gut says Aaron wouldn't give two shits about how _he_ felt if the situation were reversed.)

Puck moves onto Righty (Oscar, he totally listens when she goes on and on about her dreams) and gives it the same treatment as Lefty, and even though she's expecting it, she still lets out a giggle, even louder than the last one. He gently sucks each of her nips in his mouth briefly (they're crazy sensitive right now, so he's trying not to hurt her, but he just can't resist 'em), and lifts her shirt (his shirt) all the way off her body before attaching his lips to hers and rolling them so she's resting on his body. He knows they're not gonna be finishing what they started before Aaron showed up all pathetic at their front door, so he wraps his arms around her and takes his time kissing her, since he knows that's all he's gonna get. She'll make it up to him later, when Aaron's not in the house, but yeah...he's still kinda pissed off that no one knows how to cock block him quite like Aaron. Seriously, dude must have radar or something.

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mother?"

He looks down at her. She has her chin propped up on his chest and her eyes are searching his, like she thinks he's gonna lie to spare her feelings. "Yeah."

"Really?"

He rubs his hand in circles on her lower back. "Look how awesome you are with Beth. She adores you, and so will our kids."

They hear the door to the guest room close and she smiles and says, "You're so good to me."

He pulls her up his chest and reaches over to turn off the light before threading his hands through her hair and kissing her slowly, deliberately. Like he fuckin' _means_ it. When she smiles into his mouth he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her body against his as closely as he can. She yawns a little and wrinkles her nose in apology and he laughs as he directs her head to his shoulder.

The shower goes on in the guest bathroom and Rachel shifts in his arms, tossing a leg over his stomach, propping her head up on his bicep, smiling up at him sleepily. He kisses her on the forehead and she closes her eyes and nuzzles into his chest, and he thinks...Aaron can have it. Whatever he wants, the rest of his life, he can have it all.

Puck has Rachel. And that's all he's ever gonna need.


End file.
